Anime Truth or Dare
by Born of the Dova13
Summary: Truth or Dares from different animes.
1. Ereri kiss dare

**Just PM me saying if you want a truth or dare and what you want them to do. It can be any anime any ship if i don't know the ship also put the anime title so I know what it's from. Please try to man it from the list of anime I've seen. It's on my profile. Sorry about not putting it up straight away my computer kinda broke... it's really old. Seriously the amount of time I just sit and try to think of ideas for fanfiction 'cause I'm so bored is ridiculous. I'll update that now. This is in the AOT category because i didn't know what else to put it in. I don't know what to put in since you know i can't just do this as a chapter, so here's a reaction to an Ereri kiss with all the characters. In these I'll call myself 'dova' or 'dova-chan' tell me wich one you prefer**

 **~born of the dova**

Levi: **raises eyebrow sighs** really dova?

Me: **evil** **glint in my eye** YES!

Levi: **sighs walks off**

Me: **follows him**

 _~meanwhile in the mess hall~_

Connie: SO IT'S TRUE?!

Sasha: TELL US

Jean: Never thought you would have feelings for _guy_

Eren: **G** **lares at Jean** _You_ and _Marco_ were together weren't you?

Jean: YOU SAID THAT WOULD BE A SECRET!

Levi: **Walks into the mess walks up to Eren** Jager!

Eren: **Turns around**

Levi: **kisses Eren and walks out**

Me: **laughs maniacally follows Levi**

Jean: Never thought he would like you back

Eren: **faints**


	2. Agarfinkle's requests

Agarfinkle's request

 _ **I Hope you enjoy**_

Truths

1\. Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed (first Greed in Brotherhood), and King Bradley- which death was worse: the Brotherhood death or the 2003 series death? (I decided to just do it as me since I didn't know how to answer it in character)

Me: I think the 20003 death was worse, especially Wrath. Poor wrath, the dino-Gluttony was TERRIFYING, at least he was with his mam (mom whatever I'M BRITISH DON'T JUDGE MY CHOICE OF WORDS) again. That being said, Envy being fried by Roy in Brotherhood was cool.

Envy: BEING FRIED ALIVE ISN'T COOL IT'S HOT AND PAINFUL

Lust: Hey, I was killed by Roy too

Me: your death wasn't as awesome

Lust: **attacks**

Me: **dodges** HAHAHAAHAHHAHA SLOWWWWWWW **runs of**

2\. Natsu- who do you like more: Lucy, Mirajane, or Lisanna?  
Natsu: W-W-WHAT? Blushes I DON'T KNOW! Mirajane is nice and all but she's scary, Lisanna...she's been my friend for ages. Lucy? Maybe  
Happy: YOU LOVE~ HER AND SHE LOVES~ YOU  
Lucy & Natsu: SHUT UP **hits happy overhead**  
Natsu: I know now **kisses Lucy**  
Everyone: GET A ROOM ALREADY!

currently living in Edolas- what have all of you been doing for last seven years?  
Lucy: Well everyone in Fairy tail helped with the rebuilding of Edolas. That took around 3 years.  
Natsu:Yeah me and Lucy got wait for it ENGAGED!  
Lucy: I asked like 5 times. Anyway the rest of us kept Fairy tail as a guild but we just, drifted around different towns, helped with rebuilding.  
Elfman: Juvia finally admitted her feelings for Gray. And he got rid of all those coats and Juvia thought he was hot.  
Gray & Juvia: kissing and cuddling on the couch.

Dares

(A/N sorry if Buccaneer is ooc I haven't rewatched the Briggs arc, right now I'm inn up to laboratory 5 in my rewatch)

Buccaneer: YOU WHAT ME TO WHAT?!  
Me: I want you to call Olivier an ugly her and then slap her.  
Buccaneer: SHE'LL KILL ME!  
Me: **evil grin**  
Buccaneer: **sighs**  
Olivier: **walks in** What are you two talking about?  
Buccaneer: **sighs braces self** YOU! YOU UGLY HAG! **Slaps Olivier**  
Olivier: i **s shocked flips buccaneer onto his back and pinns him down** _what_ did you just call _me_?  
Buccaneer: it was her idea **points at me**  
Olivia: **glares at me**  
Me: um... BYE! **Runs out of room**  
Olivier: **unsheathes sword**  
Buccaneer: **gulps** HAVE MERCY

Me: OH ICHIGO!  
Ichigo: Yes?  
Me: I dare you to rip up all of Rukia's drawings  
Ichigo: **gulps** really?  
Me: yes. _ALL_ of them.  
Ichigo: **sighs walks downstairs**  
Rukia: **looks up from drawing** hello Ichigo  
Ichigo: hey can I see your drawings for a minute?  
Rukia: sure hands drawings over  
Me: **smiles evilly and laughs**  
Rukia: **looks at Dova-chan wierdly**  
Ichigo: **Rips up the drawings**  
Rukia: ICHIGO! HOW COULD YOU! **Transforms into a soul reaper**  
Ichigo: **transforms too**  
Rukia&Ichigo: **fighting**  
Karin: Lovers spat? **Watches fight with bowl of popcorn**  
Me: definitely **grabs popcorn**  
Rukia and Ichigo: IT'S NOT A LOVER'S SPAT!

Me: EVERYONE I HAVE A DARE FOR YOU ALL!  
Ichigo: i don't have to rip up anything of Rukia's right?  
Me: Nope  
Ichigo & Rukia: **breathes a sigh of relief**  
Everyone: what is it?  
Me: grins I dare you all to eat Orihime's cooking  
Everyone: **jaws drop**  
Toshiro: really not that again  
Orihime: **walks in with food**  
Me: Speak of the devil **grins at all the facepalms and scared faces** Hey Orihime! What have you got to lunch?  
Orihime: OH, hey Dovah-chan I have Ramen, with fish shaped bread, Wasabi and honey.  
Me: Yum looks at everyone could we try?  
Orihime: sure **hands over food** I have more if you all want some  
Me: that would be awesome **hands the bowl i have to Toshiro**  
Orihime: **goes to get the rest of the food**  
Me: you have to eat _ALL_ of it  
Toshiro: I'VE HAD HER COOKING BEFORE!  
Me: ah well the dare was to everyone  
Orihime: **walks in with lots of bowls gives one to each person**  
Me: **watches**  
Orihime: you too **hands me a bowl**

Me: **looks at everyone else**

Everyone: **grins**  
Me: **eats the whole thing** wow this is really nice  
Everyone: **shocked**  
Renji: how could she eat this and say it's nice? **Looks down at food**  
Everyone: **reluctantly eats it all**  
Toshiro: **weakly smiles runs off to be sick**  
Ichigo: **eats one more and dumps the rest**

Me: **walks up to Natsu** NATSU! Gray called you a destructive brat **walks off to find Gray**  
Me: **finds Gray** HEY GRAY! Natsu called you an ice freak **runs off to find Erza**  
Me: Erza, hey. Matey. And Gray are fighting  
Natsu: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ICE FREAK?  
Gray: I WAS GONNA ASK THAT FLAME MOUTH!  
Natsu & Gray: **fighting and destroying most of the guild hall**  
Gray: **throws Elfman's cake at Natsu**  
Loki: FOOD FIGHT!  
Lucy: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?  
Everyone: **in a food fight**  
Erza: EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!  
Natsu and Gray: continue to fight  
Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROARRRRR! **Hits Erza in the face and melts some of her armour**  
Everyone: ...  
Erza: **sits back down** Erza call, calm, calm  
Gray: ICE MAKE LANCE **shoots magic hits Erza's cake**  
Everyone: ... RUN FOR YOUR LIFE  
Erza: **stands up and glares at everyone**  
Everyone: **gulps cowers in a corner**


	3. Agarfinkle's Request 2

**_**MAJOR SPOILER ALERT**_**

 _Truths_

Me: ED, AL! who is scarier: Izumi or Olivier?

Ed & Al: **look at each other**

Al: that's hard.

Ed: Izumi, defo. Armstrong is just creepy. She scares me alot. Yeah she has a sword but then teacher will kill you if you make her coffee too weak.

Me: Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue!

Ds: Yes Author-Chan?

Me: **turned to readers _this is as MASSIVE spoiler from Fairy tail 2014 at the end of the Tartous arc don't read this question if to don't want it spoiled_ _._** Now that that is over. **Turned back to the Dragon slayers** How shocked were all of you when you discovered that your dragons parents were inside you this entire time? Also, how sad were you when you saw them die?

Ds: ...

Wendy: seeing Grandeeny ** _(correct me I don't know if that's how it's spelt)_** again was amazing but, then for her to die. I wanted to have much more time with her. She hadn't completely trained me. I had moves I wanted to learn. **Breaks down crying**

Rouge: basicly what she said.

Sting: **nodds** same here

Erik/Cobra: I didn't have a Dragon but I'm betting the feeling I experienced when I lost Cuebellios is kinda the same as you.

Ds: **glares at Erik**

Me: Ikkaku!

Ikkaku: **turns around** WHAT?

Me: why do you not want people to know you can use bankai?

Yumichika: I don't like his banki, it's not beautiful, like Rur'iro Kujaku **_(I think that is his Shikai)_** It's big and bulky and more importantly UGLY AS _HELL_

Ikkaku & Me: NOBODY ASKED YOU!

Ikkaku: Because people will bother me by trying to make me become a captain and I don't want that if fine with a 3rd seat.

Me: That's boring.

 _Dares_

Me: ROYYYYYYY! Runs to the office

Roy: Yes? **Turns around**

Me: have you seen Ed anywhere?

Roy: He's in the dining hall why?

Me: I dare him to drink milk.

Roy: But he drinks milk all the time.

Me: Not talking about your sex life

Roy: **smirks** I still wanna see that

Me: LET'S GO **runs to the dining hall**

Roy: **follows**

Me: OH EDWARD!

Ed: What do you want, smirks, pipsqueak? ** _(Ed is around 180 on the Wiki and I'm only 160 so I decided to get him to make fun of my height)_**

Me: **growls, looks up.**  
Ed: **grins**  
Me: **remembers the dare** I dare you to drink an gallon of milk

Ed: **Jaw drops** NO! I REFUSE!

Everyone: DRINK MILK! DRINK MILK!

Ed: STOP CHANTING

Chef: **dumps a huge of milk in front of Ed**

Me&Roy: **smirks**

Al: Brother where are you?

Ed: **drinks _ALL_ of the jug (it's one of those really big ones its like 6 liters or something. Its big)**

Al: BROTHER! IS EVERYTHING OK?! YOU'RE DRINKING MILK!

Me: **grins** I'M OUT

Me: Lucy!

Lucy: Yes?

Me: I dare you to tell Scorpio what Aquarius is REALLY like when he is not around.

Lucy: fine, but SHE'LL _KILL_ ME

Buccaneer: did she give a dare?

Lucy: yup. Wait, you aren't even in this anime!

Buccaneer: she did the same to me. Told me to slap Olivia, my spine _STILL_ hurts. **Walks off**

Me: C'mon summon Scorpio

Lucy: fine. Summons Scorpio

Scorpio: Hey Lucy, why did you summon me? Who do I need to beat up?

Lucy: you don't have to beat up anyone. I want to tell you about Aquarius. **Looks at Dova**

Me: **grins** how she really is.  
Lucy: She's really mean, she tosses death threats at me _ALL_ the time. She's so TWO-FACED

Aquarius: LUCY! **Appears** WHAT ARE YO- **sees Scorpio** oh hello Scorpio **in the cutest voice possible. Makes a face so cute you'll puke rainbows**

Scorpio: nothing just talking to Lucy. Let's go **goes back to the spirit realm**

Aquarius: **follows**

Me: Well. I don't want to see the aftermath **runs away**

Me: IS EVERYONE HERE?! Goes through the list of characters yup ok every one ELFMAN AND ELFMAN COME UP TO THE STAGE

Edolas Elfman: but I'm scared cries  
Elfman: BE A MAN!

Edolas Lucy: **pushed Edolas Elfman up the stairs** JUST DO IT ALREADY

Elfman: he's not man

Edolas Elfman: I'm not a man. **Cries**

Me: **face palms** NAB, EDOLAS NAB **gestures them over**

Nab: **goes into the stage**

Edolas Nab: **follows**

Nab: you actually do work?

Edolas Nab: HOW DO YOU NOT WORK?!

Nab: ... I'm jealous. You have abs

Me: JUVIA AND JUVIA!

Edolas Juvia: You like that freak Gray?

Gray: I AM NOT A FREAK **jumps up**

Edolas Juvia: **Sees Gray topless** HE'S SO HOT!

Edolas Gray: If I take off all my coats you'll like me?

Juvia: **faints From all the Gray's**

Edolas gray: **takes off coats to his shirt and starts taking his shirt off.**

Edolas Juvia: **faints**

Cana: HEY I'M OUT OF SAKE!

Edolas Cana: Sake? Alcohol? I'd never even touch Alcohol

Cana: YOU'VE NEVER HAD SAKE?!

Edolas Cana: Nope

Cana: **hands Edolas Cana sake**

Edolas Cana: **drinks** Yum!

Cana: competition? **Points to barrel of Sake**

Edolas Cana: Yup

Edolas Cans & Cana: **run off**  
Lucy: I'll get the vomit buckets

Me: **runs around the serite _(A/N i didn't know how to spell this.)_ Sees Byuakua** BYUAKUA!

Byakua: **turns around** how many times has i told you to call me _'Captain Kuchki?'_

Me: **counts on finger** s I think the last time I was 116. Anyway can you summon Senbonzakura for me?

Byuakua: **sighs. Summons Senbonzakura**

Senbonzakura: what?!

Me: I dare you to take your mask off for 2 WHOLE CHAPTERS

Senbonzakura: OH HELL NO!

Me: It's a dare Sebon-San

Sebonzakura: Do not call me -San

Me: Take it off Sebonzakura. **Grabs the Mask and nearly pulls it off.**

Byuakua: **restraints Senbonsakura**

Senbonsakura: What are you doing Byuakua?!

Byuakua: I want to see your face. Even I haven't seen it

Me: **grins**

Senbonsakura: **gulps as mask falls**

Byuakua & Me: **jaws drop**

Byuakua: **grabs senbonsakura's wrist**

Me: **confused**

Senbonsakura: BYUAKUA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Me: **sees bulge in Byuakua's pants. Grins.**

 **Sorry I COMPLETELY forgot about this fic. I've had weird inspiration to write some fics that I'm not going to post but I have been writing. I've also been watching One Piece, Noragami, Angel beats and reading a lot of Gratsu.**


End file.
